Fire Alarms, Glitter, Fangirls, and Pie
by Bright Eyes Illusionist
Summary: This is basically what I think would happen if the Hikaris and Yamis all lived in Seto's mansion (Joey is there because I said so. Plus he's funny.) The Yamis have their own bodies as well. So keeping in mind the fact that I wrote this with the intention of making people laugh and just having fun, enjoy. It's not really meant to make sense. There are no pairings. Happy April Fools


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Summary/Explanation: This is basically what I think would happen if the Hikaris and Yamis all lived in Seto's mansion (Joey is there because I said so. Plus he's funny.) The Yamis have their own bodies as well. So keeping in mind the fact that I wrote this with the intention of making people laugh and just having fun enjoy. It's not really meant to make sense. There are no pairings.**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. The clouds were painted with a light pink, edged in gold and shadowed with purple. The soft light poured over the land, waking the world gently and coating everything in warm gold. Birds greeted the new dawn with a melody of tweets and chirps, helping to wake the other creatures and bring them awareness of the day. A wide lawn sparkled with dew that made the grass steam gently. Budding flowers opened to the light and leaned towards the sun.

The morning was peaceful and serene.

And it was shattered very suddenly when the occupants of a large white house, bordering the lawn, got up to use the rest room. Everything seemed normal until they reached back to flush.

With a chorus of rushing water and girly screams the house erupted with sound.

The occupants of the house stormed out of their rooms, soaking wet, with murder written on their faces. They looked at each other and nodded, noting the two missing from the hall before turning to search for their prey.

"TOMB ROBBER!"

"MARIK!"

As they searched they would hear snickering echoing around the corners, but when they followed it they would find nothing. And sometimes they would have a pie flung into their face. Soon they were all not only wet, but covered in whipped cream and fillings. Needless to say they were getting quite annoyed.

A few explosions sounded through the halls and smoke filled them quickly. With a loud blare the fire alarm woke and warned the occupants to flee the house. The sprinkler system activated and quickly soaked everything, including the occupants. Within a few minutes the fire department arrived to assess the situation.

All they found was a few irritated teens, covered in water and muck, and four used smoke grenades.

The firemen were not amused.

"I hate April Fool's day." One muttered before they left.

Seto Kaiba, the owner of the mansion, turned to the others. "I'm tired of this. We are finding them and once we do they will pay. Yami, you Yugi and I will take the East Wing. Ryou, Malik, and Joey will take the West. We'll move inward and herd them to the main hall.

They nodded and separated. Each group had to separate to cover their whole area. They kept running into little 'gifts' from the pranksters. Kaiba was coated in green paint, Joey was attacked by a horde of Shadow Monsters, Ryou and Malik were coated in mud, and Yugi and Yami were chased by fangirls that had 'somehow' found their way into the mansion.

Joey was thoroughly fed up and after he finally got Yami to get rid of the Shadow Monsters he tracked down Malik, who was bemoaning his stained shirt, and pulled him into the stairwell.

"These two deserve more than just a talkin' to." Joey growled.

Malik nodded. "Agreed. They've taken April Fool's day way too far. NO ONE messes with my shirts!"

"And as much as I like Kaiba's new hairstyle, they need to pay. Wanna help me prank them back?"

"You know it! Oh, and you're pants are on fire."

"WHAT! Stupid dragons!" Joey quickly put out his jeans and they snuck off to plan their payback.

The rest of the group met in the entry hall.

"Where is the Mutt and that crazy blond?" Kaiba growled. He did not appreciate his new green hair. He'd been able to wash everything else out, and change into a new suit and trenchcoat, but the paint had stained his hair green.

"I'm afraid they might be planning to start a prank war."

"Not in this house." Kaiba stalked away, determined to put a stop to the madness he had awoken to.

Before Kaiba left the room they heard laughter. The two missing yamis ran down the staircase, laughing their heads off.

"You should see your faces!"

"And your hair, Kaiba!"

Kaiba growled and glared at them. "What did you think you were doing?!"

"Having fun on April first!"

"You will go and fix every toilet in this house and clean up everything you've done! I will not have the staff clean up after you and you will NOT prank them."

The yamis scoffed, but nodded. They'd had their fun, and the day wasn't over yet.

As they turned to leave the room, still laughing, they heard a creak. They looked up to see a huge bucket tipping towards them. With a splash they were covered in glitter glue. Another bucket tipped over and they were coated again with more glitter and flower petals. They looked at each other, then looked up to see Malik and Joey.

"You two are DEAD, Hikari!" Marik glared and reached for the Millennium Rod, before finding that the glue had dried remarkably quickly and frozen him in place.

Bakura was similarly frozen and glared up at the them.

"Consider that payback for burning my favorite jeans!" Joey yelled with a grin. He turned to Malik and nodded. Malik smiled maliciously and walked over to the front door.

"No. No. NOT THAT!" Bakura and Marik tried to move, but the glue held them perfectly in place.

Malik opened the door and Bakura and Marik could only watch in horror as the fangirls they had let in to chase Yugi and Yami were turned on them and let loose.

"This is not over!"

"Oh yes it is. You'll have to try again next year." Malik laughed.

"Yup. We got the last laugh this time!" Joey grinned and they ran from the room to leave the pranksters to their fate.

* * *

**Okay. This was a lot of fun. Like I said, it's not supposed to make sense. I hope you enjoyed it, or at least laughed a little bit. Let me know! :D **

**Happy April Fools Day everyone! I hope you got to prank some people and didn't get pranked too bad in return! **


End file.
